Amnesia
by Kojima Sumire
Summary: Hilda's so called wish was granted according to Oga, but is that what she really wants?
1. chapter 1

Years have passed since Hilda has moved to Oga's house. At first she hated him but after sometime she had grown to understand and like Oga Tatsumi.

In a normal wednesday morning

While Hilda was walking home with Beel, the demon lord suddenly appeared and told her that he will be taking Beel back to Hell and will not need her service anymore. She was shocked to hear that, she asked why but before she could finish the Demon Lord quickly vanishes with Beel.

Hilda was beyond shocked. She stared wide eyed at the spot where the Demon lord had vanished before dropping to her knees as her world came crashing down around her. She couldn't believe what she heard. She just stayed there at the spot until Oga saw her.

"Oi, Hilda where's Beel?"

Hilda began to stiffen the slowly start to quiver as her tears fall down.

"Oi,Hilda"

Oga didn't ask her anymore questions he just carried her to his house. When they arrived, they saw the Demon Lord standing there with Beel.

"Wha-" Hilda was shocked

"Oh Hilda-chan I'm sorry I couldnt explain to you earlier. But anyways here's Beel" The demon lord handed Hilda Beel then dissapears.

"So Hilda why where ypu crying earlier?" Oga asked

Immediately Hilda said "None of your concern, Sewer Rat" As she runs upstairs.

HILDA'S POV

Few weeks have passed. It was already Saturday, we were called to go to the living room today because Okaa-sama told me that Misaki will be announcing something interesting. And now Im sitting here beside Oga, well something very strange happened after that misunderstanding with Demon Lord and because of that I became much more attracted to Oga, but of course I didn't change how I treated that sewer rat. Misaki was already startimg to talk.

"Okay Everyone pack up were going to the water park!!"

'Water Park? Whats that?' I thought. I turned to Oga and asked him.

"What is a water park?"

"Its a beach with no salty water" Oga answered after many minutes

'Wait! what?'

"What kind of idiotic explanation is that?!" I told him

A few seconds have passed and he told me.

"Damn! woman its like a bath tub but a little larger and has slides.."

'Is it a pool?'

"Oh..You mean a pool" I looked at him I saw suprise written on his face. 'What?'

"You know what a pool is? " he asked 'What am I an idiot?'

"Of course i do.. A pool is used for blood baths in Makai "

"What kind demonic thing is that?!?" I smirked when he reacted like that.

"Somehow I like the idea of bathing im your blood, oga"

"You wish" he spat at me and went to his room.

We've already arrived the park 13minutes ago. Me and Oga went first, we walked side to side, somehow i liked this. While approaching the pool somebody pulled my top revealing my bare chest. I covered them quickly and turned to find my top but unfortunately didnt see it. I saw Oga coming towards me holding it, he quickly gave me my top and I went to the nearest room to get changed.

When we were already done swimming, we told Misaki and the others that we will be going first. On our way home I couldnt help my self go back to the scenes where Oga acted and looked so cool. 'Wait what?!'

While lost in thought I heard Oga warn me. "Hilda!"

Instinctively i closed my eyes and waited for the worst but nothing came.

Then suddenly I felt a warm liquid slide down my cheek and neck.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Oga there...impaled...bleeding..

I began tearing up 'what's wrong with me?' Oga began to fall I quickly supported his body.. "OI OGA!!" he was closing his eyes " No no stay awake sewer rat!" I yelled at him but he still closed his eyes. When he closed his eyes i thought he was dead but he suddenly spoke "H-hehe, I guess your wish came true after all Hilda..congratulations" he told me during coughs and everytime he coughed there was blood coming out. 'I never wishe-' then it all came to me the wish Oga was talking, it was the thing i told him when we were at the park.

…--…

"Somehow I like the idea of bathing in your blood, oga"

"You wish" he spat at me

…--…

'Oh no' I look at myself and saw that i was indeed bathing in his blood I look at Oga's body 'He's not moving!!'

"Oi, Oga!" I yelled again and again

"TATSUMI!!"

"Good for you Hilda" he used his last breath

"NO DONT SAY THAT..I DIDNT MEAN IT..PLEASE TATSUMI-" I was cut off when he put his finger on my lips silencing me "J-just"

Darkness..I could feel it and whoever did this made me want to kill him slowly and painfully.

"Oh My God Oga!!" I heard someone mention his name i look behind and saw Kunieda calling someone and before I knew it an ambulance was already there lifting Tatsumi's body.

Tatsumi was operated succesfully. And after many hours the doctor finally tells us that we can finally visit him. I was the first one to act, I ran and opened the doors. He was there, I felt myself tearing up, he was alive. I walked up to him and hugged him. I was so happy but when I heard those words, my heart instantly broke 'and yes I'll confess..I do love Oga Tatsumi' and I was engulfed by darkness.

"Im sorry but who are you"


	2. Chapter2

…--…

"Im sorry but who are you"

…--…

Hilda's POV

I started crying inside after he said that. Some minutes passed, it was like time stopped or something because everything that occupied the room was silent.

Suddenly the door opened and a voice called out "Oga! Are you ok!?" I was back to my senses . I raised my head and turned to see the one who arrived. My face somehow turned into a frown after seeing her, Aoi Kunieda. Kunieda walked towards me and looked at me, asking if Oga was ok. I turned my face away from her and faced Oga.

I saw a blank look on his face as if he had no idea what was going on. After a few moments he asked "Excuse me, but who are you?"

"Hild-" Kunieda was about to tell me something until the doctor came in.

"Are you girls his friend?" we both nodded."Well,I have already interviewed him earlier and I think you've figured out the situation here, but I still need to inform you that Oga Tatsumi is suffering from retrograde amnesia due to injury in the median temporal lobes region of the brain."

I was about to ask something but that Kunieda beats me to it."Will he ever regain those lost memories?"

"We have to see, cause we still have to let him undergo therapy for a week.However if he still does not regain his memory after the therapy then we can't do anything else" The doctor said

We were shocked about this.'Oga won't remember any of us...including me'

…--…

Normal POV

The next day Oga started therapy. Kunieda went to school and told Saotome sensei and the others what happened to Oga while Hilda informed Oga's parents about his condition and therapy. Every following day Kunieda along with Furuichu and Lamia, went and visited Oga.

After five days of the therapy Oga have only regained his memory when he was in middle school. The therapy ended but he was still unable to recall any more memories after middle school.

…--…

Furuichi's POV

After the queen told us what happened to Oga , we began visiting him daily, showing him things that could help him get his memories-

'Wait wait wait a minute Oga HAS amnesia, and from what I remeber It was not too long ago that we had Hilda with Amnesia' I began calculating the possibilities in my mind [8291*$*9!]

possibilities list checked..

now showing..

loading..

Hilda=Scary

Hilda with Amnesia=Kind and Loving

Oga=Wild, Violent ,Stupid and not so handsome (-_-;)

Oga with Amnesia= Calm,Smart,HANDSOME?! and probably POPULAR?!

'H-Heh that will n-never happen, Oga is s-still oga even with a-amnesia, right?'

…--…

Kunieda's POV

After visiting Oga for days I realized that It doesn't matter if Oga remembers anything. In fact with the way he is right now, he seems to be more protective and kind, and it kinda suits him.

FLASHBACK

"H-hey O-Oga do you remember me?" It's been a day after the end of his therapy and he still haven't recalled most of his experiences in Ishiyama.

"Kunieda right?you were the one who came with Furuichi and the small girl when I was still in therapy"I nodded

"Ummm Oga can I ask"he hummed in agreement " when are you coming back to school?"

"Oh..Tatsumi is fine, well my parents told me that I'll be coming back to school tomorrow, cause they think it can help me to regain my memories when I'm at school" I blushed when he said that cause we all know that only his family calls him that

"O-Ok, well i still have practice, see you tomorrow Og-i mean Tatsumi" I waved him goodbye while running to the direction of Grandpa's place but before i could arrive there some delinquents gathered around me and prepared to fight.

As usual I withdrew my katana and aimed at them. They were about 60 and 1 against 60 is not good, so i tried to devise a plan.Unfortunately one of them already launched an attack catching me off guard and causing him to directly hit my stomach.I couldn't move. they were about to attack again when..

"Oi! What are you doing to Kunieda?!" I heard someone say, Oga? I saw the enraged face of Oga, he ran to me and protectively defended me, while he was in that stance the delinquents realized who he is and ran.

"Are you ok?" he asked with a kind voicd

"Yeah Thanks"

"Come to my house so we can patch you up" he smiled

"Hmm!" I smiled back

END FLASHACK

Anyways right now I'm on my way to school I looked around thinking about the recent incidents. Last Week Tatsumi was discharged from the hospital. Then his parents will send him to school today to help him regain his memories. My train of thoughts was cut as I reached the gate of our school.

I started to walk towards the school building a familiar voice called me from behind "Hey Kunieda! Wait up". I turned around and saw Tatsumi running towards me. He stopped in front of me catching her breathe. I bowed slightly and replied "G-Good m-morning Oga".

"Good morninga, didn't I told you, you can call me Tatsumi"

"Ta-Tatsumi"

"Well it's time to go to the school I hardly recall,I kinda feel bad not being able to remember anyone " Tatsumi said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry O-Tatsumi. It is not like you don't know anybody, I will be there and so will Furuichi. " I replied

While we were talking a Loud sound greeted us "OGAAA,QUEEEEN" We turned and saw Furuichi walking towards us. Tatsumj stood in front of Furuichi and bowed "Good morning Furuichi" We were surprised as he greeted the so called Creepichi formally ,cause usually he will just glare and say 'STOP TALKING FURUICHI'.

We looked towards him and noticed something was different about Oga Tatsumi. He looked way more formal than he usually is. His clothes were ironed. His hair was combed and cut handsomly. When he raised his face we saw he was smiling innocently and his scary eyes were not terrifying anymore, it was filled with excitement like that of a kid. He looked so innocent and cute like a small kid that both I and Furuichi spaced out for some moments. He waved his hands in front of our face and asked "Are you two all right". We came to our senses "No,cause i... think my calculations... were all correct.." Furuichi stammered as s

he answered. "What?"Oga had a confused face, and all furuichi did was shake his head and tell Oga that it was nothing at all. Just then the bell rang indicating the start of classes. I quickly said "T-Tatsumi we must hurry otherwise we will be late for Saotome sensei's class" and started running and they followed.

…--…

Normal POV

Oga entered the class awkwardly. He looked around but didn't recognize anyone "Ano…where's my seat?" Oga asked.Kunieda whispered to his ear"Y-You seat next to me Og-Tatsumi, just follow ,ok" Whispering Oga answered yes. Oga followed Kunieda while he was walking he saw a somewhat familiar emerald eyes glaring at him.He remembered that it also happened with Kunieda,Furuichi and the Oga family. As he reached his seat he laid his head onto the table waiting for the teacher to enter the class, he saw a girl who kept turning her head towards the back. His eyes once again made contact with her emerald ones,and by looking at her hr could tell that she was worried about something.

Oga thought something happened . He looked around but found nothing suspicious. Saotome then walked in. "You bastards ,today you'll do math,Hahaha" Saotome laughed evilly while distributing the papers. The class groaned. Oga took a look at the paper. 'why is it so easy?'


	3. Chapter3

Oga thought something happened . He looked around but found nothing suspicious. Saotome then walked in. "You bastards ,today you'll do math,Hahaha" Saotome laughed evilly while distributing the papers. The class groaned. Oga took a look at the paper. 'why is it so easy?'

...…...

Oga's POV

(xy)(zk)=N-Eh,why is this test so easy? From what I remember this topic should've been discussed during our middle school years. I raise my head and saw people scratching their heads. Or am I just mistaken? The only people I see doing without difficulty is..Kunieda, Furuichi and the girl who also visited me when I was in the hospital? Ummm..Ok, I quickly finished the paper and gave it to sensei. But while I was giving the paper the class stared at me.

"Eh?" I reacted

"O-oga y-you finished it?" a classmate of mine asked

"Hmm..Yeah"I answered while sitting down

I looked at sensei as he stared at my paper with wide open eyes . "A-all c-correct." Once again the class stared at Oga with wide eyes. "Eh..Eh? " I sat on my chair and having no idea what to do.

Well after that,classes continued as usual, i guess.

...…...

It was finally lunch time, Kunieda told me to wait at the roof, so I did. 2 minutes have passed already, but still no sign of Kunieda. I was about to look for her when I heard footsteps, and before I knew it Kunieda was there at the door panting 'Couldn't help smiling'

"What are you smiling for?" Kunieda asked as she walks towards me

"Oh..Nothing"

"Anyways heres your lunch..From what I remembered you liked croquets"She told me while handing me a bento..My eyes sparkled.. 'croquets(~o~)'

"Thankyou so much, Kunieda!!"

We sat there in silence until I broke it

"Did you make this Kunieda?It's so good!"

"W-well yeah, Its good that you liked it"She told me, how did she get so good in cooking?I've tried cooking after being dischared from the hospital but never succesfuly creating this kind of croquets

…

Lunch was over but I am still thankful for the lunch Kunieda brought

After a few more classes, School was finally over..

"Time to go home" I said to myself

Normal POV

Oga stretched his arms up high in the air. As he packed his bag, Furuichi approached him. "Oga, was the test during Math easy for you 'just a survey if my calculations are correct, saa..answer me!'"Oga scratching his head, "Hmmm,Algebra?Well Yeah, didn't we learn it during middle school?"

"Hmmm,your right'SO I WAS RIGHT YOUR SMART NOW'" Furuichi answered 'Matter of time to be popular,Oga' Oga then walked over to Kanzaki. "Eto,Kanzaki-kun do you still have some yogurt(?) " Kanzaki was shocked he looked in his bag and handed some to Oga"Y-yeah here"

Oga thought of something "Kunieda do you wanna walk home together""U-ummm, sure " Kunieda answered, unable to hide the obvious blush on her cheeks. Oga rubbed his cheeks also and walked back together with Kunieda.

While walking back Tatsumi taught about asking help from Kunieda in picking his snacks

"Hey Kunieda can you help me buying somethings?" "Oh Sure"

We finally reached the Convenience Store

"What is wasabi? Is it some kind of dessert?" Oga heard some kid say 'Is he foreign?'

The kid was accompanied by a number of maids. Oga directed his concentration in picking his snacks and some things for Kunieda as thanks.

However not liking any of the food available at the shelf, the Oga Tatsumi just let Kunieda buy her most recommended food for him.But while she was picking he was also picking something to give to her.

"Tatsumi do you like some cookies, these brands are really delicious" Kunieda said as she pointed the box of cookies. A few meters away, Oga just nodded. Oga was still occupied in choosing the right thanks gift.

"How 'bout Pocky then?"

"Yeah I like those"

Oga finally picked up Kunieda's thanks gift and proceeded to the counter, where the store clerk did his best to not cry in fear. Unfortunately they didn't know that Oga Tatsumi was actually Kind

"Oga, what's this?"

Oga looked at the object Kunied was holding, and upon the sight of the square object, Oga froze.

"T-that's-" As Oga struggled for words, he felt his temperature begin to rise, "I-its for you"

"H-Huh?"Kunieda began to blush

"As thanks I would like you have it"

"T-thanks?But what is it I can't wait to know" Kunieda asked Oga in the most embarrassed yet calm way.

"Oh well that's a secret"Oga answered in a teasing way

"Hey just tell me"

"Nope, just open it when you get home"

After that they just continued walking until they were a few meters near Kunieda's house

"Well this is my spot see you tomorrow,Tatsumi"as they reached Aoi Kunieda's house

"Okay See you tomorrow"Oga waved goodbye and headed home..

He finally arrived home, but as he opened the door he saw a familiar blonde looking at him.

…Flashback…

Hilda's POV

'After what happened to Tatsumi the demon lord took master for a couple of weeks ,just until Tatsumi was stable to look after him again'

'And of course I accompanied master when he went back to Makai, but because of that I wasn't able to go to school and take care of Tatsumi,but its fine I'll be able to come back after a week or so'

…End of Flashback…

Hilda's P.O.V

Ok nows he's here I'll explain everyth-

"Eto,Hildegarde-san right? what are you doing here?" He asked me. It really struck me, there were still no memories of us retrieved. "Hilda"I told him "Just Hilda"

"Oh ok, Hilda-san what are you doing here?" I was irritated I said Hilda whats with the -san this sewer rat is really getting on my nerves

"I said just Hilda'you sewer rat'" I told him once again

"Eh? What was that?"

"Nothing just go to your room, I'll explain everything there"


	4. Chapter4

"I said just Hilda'you sewer rat'" I told him once again

"Eh? What was that?"

"Nothing just go to your room, I'll explain everything there"

...…...

Oga's POV

Hmmm..that was weird why was she here. I just finished changing and preparing the snacks what's taking her so long.

I proceeded to lie on the bed. Then suddenly I felt a tug on my shirt. I looked towards the direction and saw a green haired baby with a pleading look to play or something. 'Who's kid is this?' 'Maybe its Hilda's little brother' "Buddy… Do you wanna play or something?" I said as I held him up. (A/N Beel is wearing clothes in this fanfiction)

"DAH! Dah! Dah!" 'Dah?' the kid exclaimed going near the window pointing to the direction of the park. "So you wanna play over there huh? Yoshh Let's Go!" I placed the kid on my shoulders and went to the park.

Hilda's POV

Now how do I say it?

'Sewer Rat ,your mas-Beel's father' Well I'll think about it later.

"Okay now lets star-wait where is he?" I asked myself, seeing the room empty. "Hey Hilda did you finally see Tatsumi?Eh Where are they?" Misaki entered the room second, seeing nobody inside except for me. 'Where did he and master go to?' I asked myself agaim, thinking of all the possibilities. 'Well theres the croquet shop, hmm the park, that's right, the park! I quickly went to the park.

'And just right after I told him to wait in his room, he completely forgotten about it'

I finally arrived at the park I saw master and Tatsumi just playing there in the swings, with no hesitation I pulled them back to the house.

Normal POV

"Anways is this your brother?" Oga asked as he pointed over to Beel. Hilda face-palmed. "Are you stupid sewer rat?He's not ,his parents' is obviously us." Oga's eyes opened wide after hearing what Hilda said."Eh?What do you mean?How can he be my kid?" Oga asked once again, not believing what Hilda said.

"Oh right!Sorry if I haven't mentioned I recently got into an accident that made me have amnesia, so sorry if I can't remember this kid" Oga sheepishly apologized, scratching his head trying to remember something. Hilda was completely aware of this she didn't need him to remibd her that it was to protect her that he got into that accident "You really can't remember him?" Hilda asked hoping he might at least remember Beel, looking straight into Oga's eyes.

Oga's eyes met her eyes. Oga spoke in an uncertain yet gentle manner, "Y-yeah sorry again" The seriousness on Oga's face didn't go unnoticed by Hilda. Oga really doesn't remember Beel no matter how hard he tries.

"Okay now I'll start explaining everyhing to you" Hilda announced as she told Oga to sit. Oga sat on the bed nervously, feeling unfamiliar to everything since he doesn't remember anything. "Listen very closely because every information is important" Hilda then explained everything about demons and contractors.

"Any questions?" questioning Oga as she knew that the Oga she knew definitely needs it as he was too dumb."Nope"

'Hah?' Hilda quickly reacted

"So I'm just this kid's human parent. Am I right?" He waiting for Hilda's reply. "Umm..Y-yes...Thats Correct" Hilda looked at him, wondering since when he was able to understand things when she only explained once. Hilda then remembered earlier at school Tatsumi was able to finish the test quickly with all answers correct. 'Maybe having amnesia changed him?Made him smarter?'

"So how about you?"Again waiting for her reply."Are you the human parent of this kid too?"

"No,and the kid's name is Beel so stop calling him a kid" Hilda answered in a annoyed tone

"Oh Ok, wait what do you mean no?" Oga asked for clarification.

"I'm a demon maidservant, Beel's my master"Hilda calmly answered.

Got it was all Tatsumi could say.

Hilda's POV

It has been silent for the past 5 minutes.

"Ummm Hilda.. Do you know Kunieda?"Tatsumi asked.

Why would he?I didn't want to talk about Kunieda, I was mainly jealous of her, yeah yeah I was jealous, she was so close to Master at first and after a few days Oga and her became close too. Not to mention in this situation,Oga having amnesia, they became closer,like going to the convenience store together and buying snacks for each other, how did I know this because I was there!

I was accompanying Lord En because Yolda was called by the demon king.He was asking about wasabi when I saw Tatsumi and that GIRL enter the convenience store. I could see other customers looking and probably thinking that they're perfect for each other. Husband and Wife, a couple, Lord En actually thought of it too.

He said "Isn't that Beelzebub's contractor?" He asked me while he was still observing "the couple" from the distance."Hai" I quickly answered, after I answered Lord En quickly went back on the wasabi, but not before saying"They look like a couple, communicating from lanes and all"

"Hey Isn't that Oga?" I heard some random girl tell her friends.

'That's weird some girl actually knows about Tatsumi'I told myself

"Your right he's the guy from the school next door" Ha?

"The guy who's handsome, smart and kind to girls?And also walks them home" Haa??

"Yeah, I wish he'll be our classmate too"I heard all of them agree. While they were agreeing I didn't notice that Oga and Kunieda already left- "Tatsumi?Right yeah lets invit-"After hearing some stranger mention his first name so casually my deathlt aura began leaking and I began glaring at the-

"-lda" "Oi,Hilda"

"What?" I asked the person ruining my thoughts with a glare

"Oh sorry, you were just really deep in thought for about 30min, and I called for 25 min but you never answered"

"Oh no, I was just remembering what happened earlier" I reassured him.

"So" He started

"So what?" I asked, I didn't get him

"So do you know Kunieda?"He finished


End file.
